Fingir
by Sui-chan Hitachiin
Summary: Como sería la cosecha de Johanna y algunos de sus pensamientos segun mi punto de vista. Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Que la suerte siempre esté de vuestra parte" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland.


_**DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland.**_

Tributo: Johanna Mason

Distrito: 7

Era una cálida tarde de mediodía en el distrito 7, el Sol brillaba y brindaba calor mientras la brisa que corría por entre los arboles refrescaba armonizando el ambiente y generando un clima agradable que contrastaba con la actitud tranquila y temerosa de los habitantes, pues hoy era el peor día del año para la mayoría de los jóvenes de Panem, hasta parece que el clima nos hace burla en este día, el día de la cosecha.

La gente se empezaba a reunir frente al Centro de Justicia, un edificio blanco, algo maltratado que seguro había sido un edificio más imponente, aunque no tanto comparado con los que se veían en los dos primeros distritos, y frente a este estaba dispuesto un escenario con las tómbolas de donde se sacarían los nombres de los niños escogidos. Ya van 70 años desde el mismo proceso, donde niños son sacados de sus hogares para no volver jamás mientras otros ocasionalmente lo lograban pero no siempre iguales a como se fueron y ahora dos más iban a ir de nuevo a los juegos con la pequeña esperanza de ser los ganadores de su distrito y poder volver a su hogar y traer "honor", aun cuando nadie lo creyera así.

 _Sinceramente no creo que cambie en estos juegos,_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el sector asignado a las muchachas de mi edad, 16 años, toda una vida de ver los juegos, cada vez más terrible y siempre con el mismo inicio.

Primero el alcalde del Distrito narra cómo se creó Panem de las cenizas de un país y como el resplandeciente gobierno manda con mano dura pero con misericordia y nosotros estamos bajo su poder. Los días oscuros, donde los distritos se revelaron y lucharon unidos frente al Capitolio en donde este salió victorioso y los distritos terminaron sufriendo los Juegos del Hambre a modo de recordatorio de los que no debe ocurrir de nuevo y de su gran compasión, todos los distritos sufren ese castigo ahora, excepto el distrito 13 el cual termino destruido en la rebelión. _En resumen como ellos justificaban su comportamiento cruel y el porque hacen sufrir a las familias de los tributos viendo las muertes de sus hijosy a los demás matandonos de hambre._

—Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimos Primeros Juegos Anuales del Hambre— Anunciaba un hombre de cabello cian con un traje verde fosforescente obviamente proveniente del Capitolio por su acento — Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado— _como odio esa estúpida frasecita_ — Primero las damas— veo como se acerca a la tómbola de las mujeres y revuelve los papeles buscando aquel que le llame la atención, aquel de la condenada, y ya cuando escogió se dirige nuevamente al micrófono para anunciar a la "desafortunada" — Johanna Mason— _¡¿Qué?!, vale debe haber un error, ¿cierto?, pero todos me empiezan a mirar, ok, ojala esto sea un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, de seguro lo es, pero…¿Por qué no despierto? me pellizco y empuño mis manos enterrando las uñas en las palmas hasta que siento como me hecho heridas por tanta presión que he hecho, ok no es pesadilla, no es error, salí elegida, ah la ironía, pero bueno si vamos al espectáculo que empiece de una vez, venceré de eso no tengo duda, pero primero una pequeña actuación no vendría mal o sí?._ Empiezo a llorar y a hipar como magdalena, _agg como me odio de solo imaginarme así en pantalla_ , pero si quiero parecer débil para engañar a todos debo hacerlo, y de paso aguantarme la risa al ver la cara de asombro de algunos idiotas _jajajajaja en serio creen que yo en mi sano juicio estaría así, ja ni de chiste._

Cuando llego al escenario escucho entre mis sollozos fingidos la ovación también falsa del público, como si me importara, para luego pasar a elegir a mi compañero de sentencia, un tipo escuálido que de seguro no durara mucho. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el tren siguió mi actuación, si quiero convencer a los demás no puedo darme el lujo de parar y solo cuando el tren partió de la estación volví a ser la yo de siempre para sacar a relucir una sonrisa triunfal, después de todo esta supuestamente niña débil tiene mucho que mostrarles y varias armas bajo la manga.

* * *

 **Ok, nueva historia, confieso que originalmente esto iba a ser de Mags, pero empezo a salir demasiado sarcasmos y pense esto le viene más a Johanna asi que lo cambie. Espero les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentario y voten en el foro, sino unase es chistoso**

 **Ah, se me olvidaba lo en cursiva son pensamientos de Johanna**

 **Se despide Sui-chan**


End file.
